To Evaluate the safety of T-20 in combination with abacavir, amprenavir and efavirenz administered to HIV-1 infected adults. Assess the antiretroviral activity (measured by virologic trends and durability of T-20 sensitive isolates of three doses of T-20 in combination with abacavir, amprenavir and efavirenz administered to HIV-1 infected adults.